Talk:Death Knight II
First You started with a bang, didn't ya? It's awesome! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 20:00, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Second I agree with SRRF, nice bang xD. I still feel sorry for Ashtail and Sefera, they should get promoted back to commanders again. But then, they wouldn't be together because they are commanders. I hate interpreting stories into paradox for me xP lol Your story is still awesome, keep writing Zaran Rhulain Message me! 22:55, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I like chapter 2 the best so far. Ashtail and Sefera are now on my top list of couples in Redwall. They way you describe them in chapter 2 is really elegant to use the word xD Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:56, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I swear... If you have killed off Seafra- I will prsonally find you and kill you. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:05, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Well, you're not going to like what comes up tomorrow and the day after then...I'm going to go check to see if my doors are angry-otter-proof. -Black Hawk Talk! 06:33, 20 December 2008 (UTC) That makes two of us Sambrook, better angry otter proof your windows too, because it won't be enough Zaran Rhulain Message me! 13:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Oh crap. I think I'm going to post a little extra today. -Black Hawk Talk! 17:42, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ha ha Before reading the following, it would be important to know that Black hawk and myself, Some random redwall fan are personal friends outside of the wiki --Some random redwall fan Talk! 06:18, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Did you really think I'd kill her off? How cruel could I be, especially after chapter two? My logic was that if you two would kill me for killing her, you'd at least rough me up a bit for throwing her in chains. Not dead for the moment. I'm not SRRF, so I'm not saying who dies. It's much more fun to leave you in suspense. -Black Hawk Talk! 17:51, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Oye, I didn't say who died! I said "No Promises", not "Oh yeah, say goodbye to this poor loser. He won't even see it coming." Sheesh. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 00:57, 21 December 2008 (UTC) However you did say who would not die. -Black Hawk Talk! 01:15, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Of COURSE I can't kill Anne off. She's hundreds of miles away from the battle and very rarely mentioned! It's called COMMON SENSE! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 06:43, 21 December 2008 (UTC) So what if Anne's hundreds of miles away? She could get sick or something. Imagine how much that would suck; he comes home after all sorts of traumatic events and epic battles, totally obsessed with the idea of finally seeing her again and marrying her, and she died of smallpox complications, or something stupid like that. She's not mentioned while Garnett is relating his story, so you haven't eliminated the possiblility. But then again, that sounds like something I would do. But I wouldn't, because I think people may start believing I'm mentally ill. -Black Hawk Talk! 05:54, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Believing? Dude, I've known that for a loooong time. And, unlike you, I don't necessarily enjoy or find it entertaining when the wife is hung from a tree and literally slashed into a bloody paste. I don't like the idea of a wife being killed in any other way. But you...well, good luck later in life. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 06:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Someone's bitter this morning. And I mean that literally, it must have been way early when you posted the above. So, what were you saying? "I don't like the idea of a wife being killed any other way." Does that mean you like the way I killed Aspen? Someone also was not thinking clearly. I think you mean "in any way." But seriously, this is getting rather ridiculous. -Black Hawk Talk! 17:57, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Oh come on, OF COURSE I don't like the way you killed off Aspen!! I'm not that sick in the head! I mean I don't like the way you killed off Aspen and I really don't like an innocent spouse getting killed off in the first place! And I AM NOT A BITTER PERSON!!! AT ALL!!! AAAAARRRRGGHHH!! Your friend, Some random redwall fan Talk! 06:14, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Please excuse my friend, as he is feeling bitter. -Black Hawk Talk! 21:43, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Censored by order of wiki administration --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:31, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Why don't you kill the wildcat? I bet your house is not ''Taggerungproof!--Deyna the Mighty Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 00:29, 21 December 2008 (UTC) tch I had a feeling that's what happened. I was just hoping you wouldn't let the same fate Vulpo's mate had to Seafra. How ever- Your writing is leaving me gasping for more. You are truly a gifter, sometimes dark, but very gifted writer. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(''The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 01:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) You know, that would really suck. I'd feel pretty horrible if I just killed every relationship. =< Thanks, though. =D -Black Hawk Talk! 03:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) lol, you hate love xD. seriously, if you are going to "terminate" Sefera, don't make it gruesome. I would prefer it to not have her killed at all, but its your story. Keep writing, I'm loving it. Can't believe Ashtail drank blood from Vulpo's hip flask, should know better =D Zaran Rhulain Message me! 06:02, 22 December 2008 (UTC) PS. for putting Sefera in chains and having her whipped *roughs you up* "Terminate" Sefera? "Hate love?" You have cruel mind. The "hate love" thing will be fixed after a few chapters. But before that I have to maintain my gore quota reputation. -Black Hawk Talk! 06:21, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Another comment As if you have never had one before. Well, I finally got around to reading everything past part 1, and guess what? I have now reached the conclusion that you are mentally insane. The Firedance? What the heck is wrong with you?!! Still, the little mousey took one bastard with him. Good for him. Besides that, I think this one is turning out to be better than the first DK, so keep it up! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 06:05, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Never had one what? Firedance. That took me forever to come up with. I thought about them roasting him alive, but it didn't seem like it would make a large enough impression. Mentally insane? No more than you, my friend, no more than you. I think you need to preview chapter nine. Language rather than gore for once. -Black Hawk Talk! 21:43, 23 December 2008 (UTC) And how am I mentally crazed? I'm sorry, but have I ever written about a female fox being lashed to a tree, sliced into bloody ribbons, and dies a slow, prolonged death? Or have I ever written about an innocent, imprisoned mouse being roasted alive? Or how about a mouse being stabbed in the chest with a grappling hook and falling off a ten-odd story wall? Oh yeah, I'm crazy and you're perfectly normal. Uh huh. Sure. Alright, I'll preview, just wait until after the 25th, I'm pretty dang busy from now until then. Merry Xmas!! creep. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:29, 23 December 2008 (UTC) You're the one obsessing over it. I hadn't really thought about before you brought it up. But maybe that's a bad thing...dang...NEEDS MORE VIOLENCE! Wait, what? I think I was daydreaming for a second there. (Just kidding) Merry Christmas Yourself. Whacko. -Black Hawk Talk! 22:39, 23 December 2008 (UTC) It's fun to argue with you. It really is. Merry Christmas pal. *cough* JERK *cough* --Some random redwall fan Talk! 00:40, 24 December 2008 (UTC) OML You are grosteque u know I've heard of people in real life do worse but I'm surprised that TBT doesn't do anything about it.--Deyna the Mighty Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 06:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC)